


pizza can be fancy, i guess

by Ephen



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M, next time on: things u didnt know i shipped, thats all u need to know rly, ya anyway its gay and its their first date, ya ik it's bad go away, ya they kiss smooch smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephen/pseuds/Ephen
Summary: I'm swimming in the oceanOf pillow case blueAnd I sink so deep in youYou gonna save me or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000trillionpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/gifts).



> for The Sweet Birthday Boy, Chris [“Crankyplier”](https://crankyplier.tumblr.com) Nestor
> 
> u get ur bad present early bc i will probably forget on the actual day tbh ): also there’s no returns srry
> 
>  
> 
> y'all don't know it but i lowkey fuck w evthan (u also don't know that i wrote this at like 3am a few nights ago and it took me like four days to edit and finish it)

Several huffs and noises of disapproval drifted quietly out of the room, repeating every few minutes and a name among the frustrated sounds. 

“Tyyyyylerrrr,” Ethan sighs and walks through his room’s doorway to huff exaggeratedly into the small living space of their apartment. “Can't I just borrow one of your shirts, or maybe you could actually _help_ me?” 

“No, because they'd probably be too big for you-” (An annoyed noise is made to interrupt him, but it goes overall unnoticed.) “And it's kind of your date, not mine, so why should I?” It's all spoken without even a glance up at Ethan from the sofa, eyes glued to the phone grasped in his hands.

The younger looks back down at the graphic tee currently adorning his upper half, his torso emblazoned with several RPG character icons he knows and loved. ~~Alongside several he admittedly doesn't know, but he tries not to dwell on that.~~ “Tyler, please. I just want you to tell me if something looks okay or not!” 

Tyler looks up at him lazily. He eyes the shirt, skipping the dark pair of jeans that fit with all of Ethan's wardrobe, eyes his sneakers. “Get rid of the nerdy shirt and put on something that doesn't scream “I once played a game for three days straight with no sleep while I lived off yoghurt and Pepsi”, and you're good.”

“It's not nerdy!” Ethan shouts as he retreats back into his room to change yet again. 

“It's nerdy.” 

He only huffs once more in reply. As much as Tyler did have a point, there weren't many shirts that he owned that were suitable for a “casual date”. He didn't even know if Evan was going full-on casual or just _borderline_ casual. 

God, now he's even more nervous if that was possible. He hadn't even thought of this. Evan had said over their texts it wasn't some fancy restaurant they were going to with small plates for big prices. There isn't a place in his mind that _isn't_ a fancy restaurant that would be a place for dates. If Ethan was planning this, he'd probably bother Tyler with date ideas and eventually stick with the plan of the local Italian place that he found online. But Evan _had_ promised something small, nothing elaborate where neither would enjoy it. Just a small date with some food they know they both like. No biggie. 

Ethan fumbled to put the shirt he had on back on the coat hanger and in the closet, pulling out any less “nerdy” shirt he could grab.

It's only been a few months since they actually started talking; is this too soon? Jeez, his nerves are getting too out of hand tonight. His hands fiddle with the hem of his shirt when it's comfortably on, scanning over the design and biting his lip in thought. Maybe talking more or even Skyping a few more times? Then again, maybe it'd be a horrible idea to video chat more before this.

There's been a handful of times - actually, it might be all of the times they've video called - where Ethan’s almost dropped his phone or spilt his drink. It's entirely not his fault! He's letting Evan unknowingly take all the blame for the egg-sized water stain in his bedroom carpet because it is _technically_ his fault. Ethan's not to be held responsible for Evan’s good looks and charmingly devilish smile. 

“Ethan!” Tyler calls out to him and footsteps approach his open doorway. “Your date’s here.” He says blankly.

“Shit, okay, uh-” Ethan almost the bare coat hanger that was still in one of his hands. “How does-How does this look?” He asks and looks expectantly down at his own shirt as if it held the answers. 

Tyler’s quiet as he looks at him again before pulling out one of the few button ups he owns and passing it to him. “Just put that over it and you'll be fine. Stop worrying before you sweat through both of your shirts.” 

“Don't say that!” Ethan complains as he shrugs on the button up. He pats his pocket to check his phone is there, pats his other for his wallet and keys, fluffs up his hair a little in the mirror in passing out of his room. “You sure I look fine?”

“Yes, now just go have fun!” The older insists, nudging him faster towards the apartment door where Evan probably stood. He must look fine, right? Right.

Ethan can't lie and say it's not a shock at how _stunned_ he is when he pulls the door from where it stood partially open. There's only so much bad FaceTime and Skype quality can do to the video feed, alongside several photos he's seen of Evan, but _Christ on a cracker_ Ethan hadn't expected an _angel_ on his doorstep. 

The other had definitely gone casual, not so much that it seemed like they were just hanging out but not too less that it was obvious it was a date. Ethan almost felt overdressed in a way with the extra upper layer compared to the black V-neck adorning the other. The same dazzling grin he had during calls was also there, perking up small dimples and rounded tan cheeks and _yeah_ , okay, let's hope no drinks are spilt tonight by Ethan’s hand because of this.

“Hey! I, uh, didn't realise it was almost 7 already.” Ethan almost chokes on his own saliva to get the words out, quickly managing to throw a goodbye over his shoulder to Tyler as he shuts the door.

Evan breathes something akin to a laugh and sidles next to Ethan down the stairwell to his car. “I wouldn't worry too much; I would've been late if it weren't for the five alarms I set on my phone.” 

It's certainly good to know he wasn't the only one almost late for their set time, and he's thankful it's not an awkward stride into an even awkwarder evening like he inwardly assumed it would be. 

“Thanks for picking me up, by the way,” Ethan finds himself saying when they're in Evan’s car buckling his seatbelt. “If Tyler drove me wherever we're going, he'd probably either follow me in or never let me leave the car.”

“Nah, it's all good!” Evan waves him off with a laugh and the engine starts. “Plus, it makes it more of a weird, shitty surprise when we get there.” He grins again at Ethan, soft and sweet, and Ethan realised that something is probably gonna be spilt this evening.

* * *

They _do_ end up at an Italian place, but it’s instead a small pizza place that only has one or two people inside.

“I know it looks shitty, but I promise this pizza is so good that you’ll never order anywhere else again.” Evan had promised, and he definitely kept good on that promise. They both got a few slices of their own choices each and even Ethan’s own choice of the classic pepperoni tasted _heavenly_.

“Now, I don’t usually eat pizza too often,” Ethan began after a few bites of his second slice. “But I know I’m probably going to a lot more now.” Because, yeah, he’s definitely going to make Tyler drop him off for lunch here over the next coming weeks.

“Yeah?” Evan looks up at him, halfway through his own slice of americano. “Thank god, I almost made a last minute choice for somewhere else, believe it or not.” 

“Dude, I swear down on my _firstborn_ that any other pizza place we went to would’ve tasted like ass.” 

And Evan laughs again and god, every time he hears it in person is just as heavenly as the pizza. Maybe even more, dare he admit it.

“Okay,” Ethan begins after a sip on his Fanta. “I’m making a rule right here, right now, for you to take me to this place for any dates that take place from now onwards.” Ethan almost chokes again, this time on pizza, when he realises the words that left his mouth. Nope, he totally doesn’t sound over-eager at all. Nice one, Ethan.

“Future dates, huh?” Evan smirks and even if Ethan wasn’t looking at him, it’d be obvious he was going to tease. “Ethan Nestor-Darling, is this your way of asking me on a date while we’re on one?”

He tries to ignore the oh-so-obvious flush creeping up his cheeks. “Yup, totally, if that’s what helps you sleep at night, Evan.” Ethan retorts with a slightly embarrassed smile of his own. It’s better than sitting here awkwardly if he’s honest.

“Well, that’s just an offer that I can’t refuse if you care so much about my well-being and healthy sleep schedule.” 

And sure, it might not be a drink he spills, but the piece of cheese and pepperoni that slips off his pizza when he clumsily struggles _not_ to let the slice fall from his fingers is an easy equivalent to a tipped drink. But it’s worth sacrificing a part of his pizza if it meant hearing the laugh that digital audio can’t do justice and a promise of more time with Evan.

* * *

They end up getting a McFlurry each after pizza as dessert and - if Ethan’s being totally honest with himself here - no amount of soft serve ice cream with chocolate brownie bits could captivate him as much Evan has in the dull white interior overhead light of the car. It’s a horrible light, he admits, but fuck, if it doesn’t make Ethan at a loss for words and how it dimly lights up the other’s eyes, how soft he looks with the dusk and distant city lights outside the window behind him.

He doesn’t even realise his ice cream is melting in the pot as he watches Evan enthusiastically talk about a chubby chow dog he saw today until Evan stops talking suddenly to grin at him. “You starin’ at something you like?” He teases. 

The younger almost blurts out an instantaneous “ _Yes_ ,” before he catches himself and notices the slowly liquidising dessert in his hands. “I mean, if I didn’t then I might not be here, right?”

“Not that it’s all about looks! I’m more personality myself; it doesn’t matter what you look like as long as you have a good personality, y’know? But that’s also not to say you don’t look great! You look more than great, okay, and-”

A hand is placed on his knee and he stops his sudden rambling. “Don’t worry, Ethan. I get what you’re saying.” He gives a reassuring smile and the blue-haired male relaxes almost instantly because _thank god he didn’t blow this date just yet_. He almost feels proud that it somehow wasn’t ruined back at the pizza parlour.

It’s a minute or two of comfortable silence; the hand hasn’t moved from his knee yet and Evan is apparently the one staring at him now.

“Didn’t you ever get told that staring is rude?” Ethan murmurs. It doesn’t feel right to talk at a normal level, as if the evening would be ruined for sure if he did. 

Evan huffs a small laugh and places his McFlurry pot on the dashboard so he can shuffle in his seat to face Ethan. “I can’t help it if the person I’m staring at is gorgeous as hell.”

Ethan feels an instant flush climb up his cheeks, but he stays quiet. “That’d also make you hypocritical since you were staring first.”

“Ya got me there.” He says softly.

It’s another few seconds before Evan speaks again. “Can I kiss you?”

Ethan only feels himself nod before it fully hits him what’s been asked, but he _certainly_ doesn’t mind. His heart’s hammering in his chest suddenly as he places his own melting dessert on the dashboard. It only beats faster when a hand slips onto his waist and another onto his thigh, lips meeting his in less than a second after. 

Ethan inhales softly because it’s everything he shamelessly thought kissing Evan would feel like. It’s soft and gentle and he tastes sweet from the ice cream and Ethan would gladly let himself be lost like this for the rest of his days if it meant Evan was the one kissing him.

A smile grows against his lips and both of the hand's cup both his cheeks. Evan pulls back and places one more singular kiss to Ethan’s mouth before grinning while resting his forehead against the youngers. 

“Was that too soon for the first date?” Evan asks softly. His thumb is moving back and forth over his cheekbones and Ethan is _definitely_ melting under his touch right about now. 

“Couldn’t have done it sooner, I think,” Ethan responds with a smile of his own, cupping Evan’s own face and fingers fiddling with the raven hair and then softly pressing another kiss to the pliant lips before him, deepening the kiss this time and leaving the McFlurries forgotten.

* * *

It’s almost 10 o'clock when Evan pulls up outside his apartment building. It feels like it’s gone too quick with so little done, and a part of him wishes they spent longer together. ~~Though, he’s not so disheartened when he remembers their promise of future dates.~~

“I had fun tonight, Evan,” Ethan says. The other looks just as unhappy as Ethan feels about their departure, but after leaning over the gear stick and pressing a long kiss to his lips, Evan looks a bit brighter. “Seriously, thanks for inviting me out.”

“Me too. I’ll text you in the mornin’?” Evan looks so hopeful, as if he thinks Ethan didn’t enjoy this date. Ethan’s half-tempted to say that it’s one of the best evenings he’s ever had.

“Unless I do first.” He replies and ah, there’s that dazzling smile again that always makes his insides warm. “Goodnight, Evan.” 

“Night, Ethan.” The older says fondly after one last peck on Ethan’s cheek.

A sigh leaves him after they part ways and Ethan opens his apartment door, greeted with Tyler still sat in his spot and on his phone again. 

“Had fun?” Tyler asks. He’s fiddling with his phone and it's obvious he's not actually doing anything on it. 

Ethan hums in answer as he puts the apartment keys on the kitchen counter and checks his own phone for actual notifications. “You weren’t watching from the window, right?” He already knows the answer, but he also knows the truth. Tyler’s not as nonchalant as he thinks he is, sometimes.

“I wouldn’t dream of intruding on you and your boyfriend, Ethan,” Tyler answers with a glimpse up at the younger. 

“Tyyyyler, he’s not my boyfriend, okay? I’ve told you this!” He says in exasperation. The amount of teasing gone on from Tyler and Mark about Evan being his boyfriend, mostly during the ‘flirting phase’ of their messages was too much to count. (But did it still count to deny it now? He doesn’t actually know, but he’ll enjoy the day when he doesn’t have to deny it.)

Tyler snickers up at Ethan from his seat, just as he’s heading to his room. “Yeah, sure, and I’ll keep saying he is until you admit it.”

Ethan huffs and almost retorts before he sees his phone light up in his hand, and just a glance at the name makes a grin sprout on his face and forget all about Tyler’s teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody actually looks up the summary lyrics, please just listen to the slow dancing at the prom mix bc that's the only version i only care abt rly


End file.
